


Bats in the Belfry

by The_Exile



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, no I don't know how they would have heard of all of them, references to other Sonic media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Rouge complains about her portrayal in the newspaper and also her lack of friends who are also bats.





	Bats in the Belfry

**Author's Note:**

> unused prompt idea, for prompt 'scoundrel'

"They called me a scoundrel. Would you believe that?" she tutted distastefully at the news article, "Honestly, who even says 'scoundrel' these days?"

"Well, you are a notorious jewel thief," he pointed out, "That's kind of the archetypical old-school villain."

"I am NOT a villain, I am a misunderstood antihero!"

"You robbed a bank last week."

"Anyway, 'seductress of the innocent' is a little personal, don't you think?"

"You're dating the sworn protector of a holy relic who's lived on a floating island with only Chao for company, who you pressed into dating you through sheer persistence, and who you're probably only interested in because you want to get your paws on said holy relics."

"Now that's not true..."

"And you dress like... like that."

"HEY, you try finding clothes that fit bats around here! Actually, try finding one other bat! Go on!" she huffed, "You lot are all lucky, we're always meeting other hedgehogs and echidnas, and Tails told me he found other foxes in a parallel dimension or something, and we know at least two cats and robots and rabbits and Sonic was muttering something in his sleep about a robot rabbit..."

"Why were you in Sonic's bedroom when he was... oh, you know what, I don't want to know. You're right and I agree with you, if it means some peace and quiet to read my own book."

"No, we have to contact the newspaper now and complain!"

"And tell everyone where you are when you're still lying low after robbing a bank?"

"That's why you have to do the talking!"

Knuckles sighed and wished once again that he was better at saying no.


End file.
